Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: Akane Yamana, escribe una carta muy dolorosa, se la da a su amor de la vida, y desaparece para siempre...pesimo sumary u.u


**Hola^^U, este es un fic AkanexShindouxOkatsu, no me gusta el ShindouxOkatsu pero tendre que hacerlo D: asi tendra mas sentido el fic porque el final es algo triste...algunas fans shindaka me mataran pero les prometo que las recompensare con otro one-short que solo sera shindaka...¿si?*carita de cachorro*, las cursivas y cursivas-negrita son todas narraciones de Akane y versos de la cancion interpretada...espero les guste...e.e**

* * *

_Pense que mi sentimeintos hacia ti aunque no se expresaran los entenderias, pero veo que me eh equivoocado..._

_Ahora estan desapareciendo como si fueran ilusiones._

_**Nunca me habia dado cuenta, que desde muy pequeños eramos muy amigos, creamos un gran lazo, desde ese dia creo que te ame, Shindou Takuto.**_

_**Jugabamos todos los dias, siempre me buscabas, y yo te seguia la corriente, eras mi amigo despues de todo, y una vez pense que seriamos algo mas.**_

_Ahora por culpa del destino_

_Nos hemos separado_

_¿por que debio de ser asi?_

_Fue por culpa de aquella muchacha..._

_Todos la quieren y la cuidan_

_Es tan hermosa y cruel..._

_**Luego de algunos años te volviste popular, todas las chicas andaban tras de ti, y yo segui con mi amor silencioso, no queria perderte por eso nunca lo dije, pero cuando viajamos a la epoca Sengoku, te enamoraste de ella...una chica muy hermosa, pero para mi era muy cruel, esa chica, Okatsu, para mi es la horrenda Cenicienta...**_

_Finalmente los dos amantes se concoieron y se volvieron uno solo_

_Y me dejaron a mi sola, y llorando descontroladamente_

_¡Pobre de mi, que soy como Julieta!_

_-Prometeme qu estaremos siempre juntos-Dijo una niña semi-desnuda acurrucada al lado de un niño un año mayor, el niño tambien estaba semi desnudo, ambos habian hecho algo que se mantendria en secreto por muchos años._

_-Te lo prometo Akane-chan-Dijo, el. ¿Acaso no recuerdas esa promesa?, deberia acordartela pero tengo miedo._

_**Este telon no caera facilmente, ni tu, ni yo, nos separaremos, ella no se interpondra, eso lo se...**_

-"¡Me alegro por ustedes, felicidades, se ven bien juntos-Dije, cada palabra fue una mentira, luego vi como se abrazaban, y ella miraba a su "supuesto" amor de la vida, suspire-"creo que ya no hay espacio ya para mi"-Pense, y me aleje llorando.

_Crei que seria amada si le sonreia a todos los que veia_

_Pero ella fingio ser inocente ¡que horrible bruja!_

_**Creo que no puedo decirte estos sentimientos, aunque me muera de celos, es que... estoy mucho peor que ella... pero no soporto perderte, me duele y me lastima.**_

_¡Por favor, regresemos a aquellos dias!_

_Aquellos amantes se consumieron en frente de mis ojos_

_No lo quiero ver, no lo puedo entender_

_¡Soy Julieta, es imposible!_

_Que yo te amara primero eso ya no importa para ti._

_**No puedo verme en tu reflejo, ya te eh perdido, pero...¡no me importa! me has lastimado mucho Shin-sama...no paro de llorar**_

_-Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado-Me dijiste sonriendo, me abrazaste y fuiste a pedirle matrimonio a esa chica_

_**¡Esas palabras no las queria escuchar!**_

_**Ahora te eh perdido, no se que hacer, ya no puedo soportar mas...¡Pobre de mi!**_

_**No tengo valor para poder verte de nuevo a los ojos, ya estas casado con esa chica**_

_**Mi mundo se vino abajo, no puedo vivir mas**_

_**¡Hasta nunca, Romeo!**_

_**atte:tu amada Akane Yamana.**_

* * *

Un joven de 17 años ve una carta tirada, manchada de sangre, la lee, y se entristece, avanza un poco el paso y se va preguntando por que tiene sangre esa carta, dias despues, se da cuenta de que Akane Yamana murio de hemorragia.

Hecho lagrimas va a ver el funeral de la chica que una vez lo amo, ve otro papel mas y lo empieza a leer

_Shin-sama quiero que sepas_

_que siempre estaras conmigo_

_que nunca te abandonare_

_pero no puedo vivir mas en mi tormento_

_te amo_

_Akane Yamana._

Dias despues el joven andaba arreglando su cuarto cuando vio algo, era un album, lo abrio y vio fotos de el de pequeño con una niña de pelo recogido con dos trenzas, una lagrima se le escapo

-Debi decirte antes...que yo tambien te amaba...-Dijo llorando el joven Takuto

* * *

Por otro lado, una chica vestida de blanco con piel palida, sonreia mientras decia:"te perdono a pesar de todo"

* * *

**T^T buaaaaaaaaaaa ya termine, se los dije los recompensare con un one-chort justo Shindaka...no me odien!**


End file.
